


Monster's human

by theotherdesanta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is still a D-bag, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Living in the human world, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans is broken AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdesanta/pseuds/theotherdesanta
Summary: Monsters are living above ground once more and are pleased to see the world as they once knew has ceased to exist, However, modern society has given everyone a new set of challenges that threaten to do them far worse harm than pitchforks and fire ever have done. 
To make matters worse, despite being born into it, the queen's adopted child is having trouble adjusting to the human world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those keeping track of my new content: Here is a piece of the Undertale content I've been talking about writing for a while. 
> 
> And for those who have no idea, Hi, I'm Levi and I'm new to the undertale area of this place. I have the game, I'm still stuck on Asgore's battle (Fluffy asshole!) but I'm completely new to writing for this game since I've been obsessed with another one for the last three years now, so I'm branching out!
> 
> Firstly, this is a pilot/introduction.  
> There's going to be a second following it and then we're gonna skip to the present story and get on with the plot.  
> This is just a heads up as to why certain things are the way they are and why everyone is here and etc etc. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, this is a headcanon about what happens after the game, despite not finishing it I've watched it a million times and know the story and the characters, so there shouldn't be any holes and I hope it flows with the tone the game has set.  
> And by that I mean I hope my portrayals of everyone is spot on, otherwise my acting lessons and research has been for not.  
> \---
> 
> Okay, so, Hi. to everyone new here.  
> I hope you enjoy my story, it's going to be a multi-part piece that I will continue in-between finishing my other multi-stories.  
> If you like it then please comment and leave kudos, and if you have any tips on writing, or the characters/story/etc, please lemme know so I can make this as awesome as humanly possible! 
> 
> Alritey, to the people who've been supporting me from the start: I love you. 
> 
> to the newbies about to read my terrible fanfiction: Tho we haven't met I love you already! 
> 
> ENJOY!

“Is it mandatory you work a forth night at Grillby?” Toriel inquired, the vintage cellular device clamped between her fluffy goat ear and the shoulder connected to the arm she was currently having trouble with as it shook from irritability, apartment keys jiggling sporadically in her futile motion to unlock the front door, meanwhile the other sat close to her waist, holding a tired and overwhelmed Frisk whom doctor's appointment had not been a happy one. 

“Can't say no to the overtime, hon” Sans exclaimed, laughing to mask the hint of sadness in his voice. “Fella's got a stag party booked and you know how much they love the walkin' skeleton routine. Extra tips. Means we can pay off the mini-van” 

“I don't care about the mini-van, Sans. We miss you. I miss you, Papyrus misses you...Frisk misses you” She emphasized the child's name, bouncing them on her hip to check they were still somewhat conscious enough to manage a small lunch. 

“Speakin' of which, how's the kid doin'? That thing with the crackpot go okay?” Despite being exhausted herself, having been given no option but to lug Frisk, and six large bags of massively discounted and out of date food up the stairs because the lift wasn't working, Toriel felt a smile stretch her features. 

“Crackpot has a name” She corrected “Though you may not wish to waste your time getting to know it” 

Toriel paused, she hung her head briefly and accepted defeat against the infuriating door and quietly pressed the buzzer before silently praying for Papyrus to be on the other side cooking up a bunch of spaghetti to store in the freezer for the weeks ahead. 

“Be right there!” He was. 

Toriel puffed in relief, continuing her conversation with Sans as Papyrus rushed her through the door and gently pried her claws off the disintegrating shopping bags. 

Once he dropped everything against the couch which sat less than a foot away, he slipped both hands under Frisk's arms and whisked them away in a slew of high-toned aeroplane noises he admitted through a throat that lacked vocal cords. 

Her majesty took her perch on the chair of the small bedroom ten feet across the apartment floor, built to fit snuggly in between the master bedroom and Mettaton's tiny recording studio which doubled as his and Papyrus's bedroom. 

There two bathrooms, one across the tight hallway that was barely 36 inches wide which Mettaton tried to set boundaries upon, labelling it strictly his during whatever number of days he marked on the calendar, and another that was formally a decently sized pantry, however with disputes over lengths of time spent showering looming overhead, Sans and Mettaton agreed to renovate the spot into another bathroom. 

Getting permission from the building's owner first, of course. 

“What's so wrong with that? The kid got scared! I'd bite the guy too if he came at me with a freakin' needle” The blue hoodie-clad skeleton proclaimed, audibly annoyed by the practitioner's decision to give Frisk's next appointment a miss.

“It was their reaction to seeing another human” She reasoned, staring towards the family photograph overlapping a torn, burnt variation in a crudely hand painted frame. 

“What you talkin' about? Frisk's human, they live in a world full'a human's! How could they be scared of somethin' they-” Toriel cut him off, she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes while she looked carefully into the face of the child in the old photograph. 

“Because they might have been the reason Frisk came to us” Toriel grabbed a tissue off the bedroom table, the box she kept by Frisk's bed to wipe away the tears caused by their ever present nightmares and wiped at her dewy nose. 

“Human's...tossed the kid into the-” He tried to say. 

“No! No, No” Toriel shook her head wildly, gesturing at the misunderstanding. “The doctor expressed an opinion on the idea of...Frisk...having a traumatising experience in the human world” 

“So the kid got a little spooked because of somethin' that happened before we showed up, it happens” Sans said. 

“Spooked doesn't sum up even half of what our child has suffered, Sans. Let me explain it to you when you get home” With a heavy heart she apologised for keeping him busy and insisted he turn to prepping tables for the stag party Grillby had coming. 

Muttering soft "I love you"'s to each other, they hung up. 

It was then, Toriel rubbed both hands over her knees and took a deep breath, urging herself to be strong for the conversation ahead.


End file.
